L'accepter, enfin
by HawaiianWoolfie
Summary: Stiles vit avec cette douleur depuis trop longtemps. Derek lui promet de trouver une solution. (Résumé pas terrible, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les faire !)


_Bonjour à tous(tes) ! _

_Me revoici dans un tout petit OS, juste une envie d'écrire ce que j'ai ressenti pendant cette année,  
_

_remercier deux personnes en particuliers et surtout, rendre un léger hommage à celui qui m'a transmit cette passion de la lecture et de l'écriture. _

* * *

**L'accepter, enfin.**

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, tendu comme un arc, il porta son regard dans le loft depuis son lit, tout était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul.

Il sortit aussitôt de son lit, enfila le jean qui y traînait toujours pour les cas urgents comme celui-là, un t-shirt et sa parka. L'air frais n'apaisa en rien sa respiration et les soubresauts de son cœur alors il accéléra le pas, sachant où chercher pour que son loup se calme, parce qu'il sentait la peur, l'angoisse, la détresse de celui qu'il aimait de son être.

Et il le trouva où il le pensait. Endormi, les joues rougis, humide des larmes qui avaient sûrement trop coulées, les lèvres bleui, Derek se laissa glisser au sol, entre la plaque commémorative et son compagnon.

-Stiles ? L'Alpha passa sa main sur les joues froides, le souffle était calme, Stiles n'était pas en danger, juste passablement épuisé. Gén ? Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, tapotant cette fois-ci le visage de son compagnon.

-De…

-C'est moi, je suis là…. Il se releva difficilement, callant le corps frais contre lui, alors que par instinct, le plus jeune nichait sa tête dans le cou offert, aspirant cette odeur masculine qui le rassurait tant.

Derek se pressa pour rentrer au loft, le corps de Stiles désormais tremblant, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour fermer la porte, il monta dans la salle d'eau, appuyant Stiles sur les lavabos.

-Bébé ? Tu m'entends ? Stiles eut un léger sursaut. Tu es la maison, en sécurité okay ? Je suis là…

Derek ne cessait de le rassurer, il était persuadé que Stiles avait fait une crise de panique sur la sépulture de sa mère, c'était tous les ans la même chose, Derek avait espéré que son amour aiderait, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que non, si Stiles lui avait suffit pour aller mieux, ce n'était pas le cas pour son compagnon et ça le rongeait littéralement. Le loup s'empressa de faire couler l'eau dans la douche, alors que Stiles s'emblait s'éveiller un peu plus à mesure que la chaleur reprenait le pas dans son corps. Débarrasser de leurs vêtements, Derek glissa Stiles sous le jet d'eau chaude, frictionnant son corps pour qu'il reprenne plus vite de la chaleur et d'un coup, c'est comme si le plus jeune c'était réveillé, il s'accrocha à Derek comme s'il était un morceau d'épave en pleine mer, ses larmes déferlant sur ses joues alors qu'il se remémorait les quelques heures passés près de sa mère.

Stiles avait attendu que tout le monde dorme pour ressortir du loft. Il savait que Derek s'inquièterait dès qu'il s'en apercevrait mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, il ne pouvait plus vivre avec _ça, _cette douleur et cette impression d'être constamment à fleur de peau.

Il s'était assis dans l'herbe fraîche due à la rosée, il était peut-être 2h du matin, c'était la pleine lune, et il était conscient du danger que cela représentait pour lui, mais peu lui importait.

-Je suis fatigué maman…ça fait quinze ans aujourd'hui… et pourtant, j'ai toujours ce vide au fond de moi, tout le monde dit que ça passe avec le temps, mais c'est faux. Quinze que je ne suis plus le même et j'en ai marre…j'ai l'impression de toujours être à fleur de peau, les larmes me monte aux yeux pour rien, même lorsque ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi… et je sais que je ne devrais plus, que j'aurai dû trouver un moyen de panser cette blessure, mais je ne la trouve pas, Nolan ne suffit pas, Derek ne suffit pas et je suis fatigué de me battre contre ça, fatigué de devoir caché ça depuis trop longtemps. Parce que tout le monde pense que je vais bien, que je ne ressens ton absence que cette fameuse semaine par an où je reste à la maison, mais la vérité, c'est que c'est la seule semaine où j'ouvre les vannes, où je permets à Derek ou papa de me voir ainsi et je sais que ça les détruits aussi. Papa pense qu'il n'a pas su palier ton absence, qu'il travaillait trop et Derek…Derek doit s'en vouloir de ne pas être suffisant pour masquer ton absence et je sais qu'au fond de lui ça le fait souffrir aussi… et je dois avancer, pour Nolan, il faut que je le fasse pour lui, parce que parfois, je devrais m'extasier devant ce qu'il arrive à faire, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas… il faut que je trouve quelque chose maman, n'importe quoi…termina-t-il, la respiration laborieuse, le cœur et les poumons serrés, il pouvait déjà sentir les prémisses de sa crise arriver. Il s'allongea alors au sol, la tête posé sur la pierre froide. Une voix l'atteignit, sourde, lointaine, comme entouré de coton.

-C'est moi qui vais trouver Gen… Je te le promets. Stiles revint à l'instant présent, cependant, il n'était plus sous la douche, mais dans la baignoire, Derek le tenant fermement contre lui, sa main ne cessant de caresser sa nuque dans un geste apaisant et il avait fini par s'endormir, blottit contre le corps de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Derek se sentait mal, il observait le corps alanguit de son amant dans leur lit, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir la détresse de Stiles avant ce soir ? Il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas été un bon compagnon pour Stiles et il devait réparer cette erreur. Stiles ne se l'avouerait certainement pas, mais la vérité était qu'il faisait une dépression. Il dormait mal, était parfois émotifs, ou au contraire amorphe ou encore s'énervant pour un rien. Comme cette fois où Nolan avait renversé son verre et que Stiles avait carrément péter un plomb. Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en mains, Derek comprenait enfin. Et Stiles avait raison, il fallait trouver une solution. Un traitement médical était à exclure, une thérapie ? Jamais Stiles n'en voudrait après l'expérience Morell.

Derek se releva en sursaut, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, il en tira un livre qui n'avait pas péri dans l'incendie de sa maison, un livre dont sa mère c'était servie après la mort de son grand-père. Trop prit dans sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux billes ambre le fixait, un pouce dans la bouche.

-Papa ? Derek releva la tête, fermant le livre tout en marquant la page.

-Hey bonhomme ! Qu'est ce tu fais déjà debout ? Murmura-t-il en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front.

-Faim. Derek rit doucement, portant l'enfant jusque dans la cuisine.

-T'es bien comme ton père toi…sourit-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Du chocolat ! et des tartines !

-Okay c'est parti.

Derek se retourna pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin et lorsqu'il se retourna il découvrit que son fils n'était plus dans la pièce.

-Nolan ? Appela-t-il doucement, tentant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon qui dormait du sommeil des justes. Sortant de la pièce, il le vit blottit contre Stiles, de nouveau endormi. Soupirant, il laissa le petit-déjeuner en plan et les rejoignit sans bruits.

De nouveau, quelques jours plus tard, Derek se réveilla en sursaut, seulement, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas cette situation d'urgence qui lui prenait les tripes. Stiles était debout près de l'immense fenêtre à carreaux, frissonnant. Sans bruit le brun se leva, empoignant sa veste en coton qui traînait près du lit et la glissa sur les épaules du plus jeune avant de l'enlacer, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Stiles soupira de bien être en se lovant plus contre lui, glissant ses mains sur les avant bras puissants pour s'y accrocher.

-J'ai vu ma mère…Commença-t-il et Derek ne l'interrompit pas. C'était un rêve étrange, je ne me souviens de presque rien. Juste d'une phrase qu'elle m'a dite avant que je ne me réveille en sursaut. Elle m'a dit « Maintenant, tu ne dois plus me pleurer, ne plus t'en vouloir, tu as été un fils extraordinaire. Alors, réveille-toi. » Et je me suis réveillé. Et depuis, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle et pourtant, je ne ressens plus ce puis de tristesse que j'avais en moi. C'est comme si elle était toujours là, à veiller que je ne rechute pas.

Derek ne dit rien, se contenta juste de resserrer son étreinte autour de son amant. Il adressa un regard à la lune, remerciant silencieusement sa propre mère qui avait trouvé cette prophétie.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai conscience que cet OS peut paraître étrange, mais honnêtement, cela m'aura fait du bien de l'écrire. _


End file.
